Takato's R & R
by sheltie
Summary: Takato needs a break from wild Digimon, Jeri to the rescue. Fluffy


**Takato's R & R**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don't own Digimon at all_

**A/N: a Jurato story**

Takato groaned as he flopped back on his bed. He never thought that being a tamer was an easy job, but this was getting tiresome. He and his fellow tamers have been busy with wild ones running loose. It has been a year since they got their partners back and ever since then they hadn't had a moments peace. The wild ones seemed to appearing more and more and sometimes they had to split up just to take care of them all.

"Takato, you have a visitor" his mother shouted

Takato groaned as he had just gotten comfortable, but got up and slowly made his way downstairs

"Takato!"

Takato practically fell over when he felt someone collide with him. They both landed on the floor.

"Jeri, what are you doing here?" Takato asked as soon as the stars disappeared from his vision

Jeri pouted

"Is that anyway to treat your friend" she said

"Sorry, but my friends don't usually jump me" Takato said a bit grumpily

"Sorry, but I just got back and I wanted to see you" Jeri said frowning

Jeri and her family have been gone a few weeks on vacation

"That's great, but could you get off me?" Takato asked blushing slightly when he realized their position

"Oh, right sorry" Jeri said blushing too

When she got off Takato and he was back upright they both stared at one another for a while.

"Well, are we going to go out or something?" Jeri asked shyly

Takato blinked

"Jeri, I just got finished taking out wild ones I'm tired" he said

Jeri pouted, which was Takato's undoing

"Fine, let's go" Takato said

Jeri smiled and grabbed his arm

"I'm going out with Jeri, don't know when I'll be back, I have my cell if you need me" Takato shouted as he was dragged out

--

An hour later Takato found himself in a movie theater with Jeri ready to watch a romantic comedy. Well he wasn't ready for it and didn't want to see it in the first place, but Jeri made that puppy dog face on him and he gave in.

"I've been wanting to see this for a while" Jeri whispered

"Then why didn't you go then?" Takato asked

"Because no one else would go with me" Jeri said

Takato was about to deny this, but then all of her friends raced through his mind and he realized that all her friends had a boyfriend, she was the only single in the bunch. Rika didn't count as she would drop dead before even suggesting to go to a movie like this.

"How long is the movie?" Takato asked curiously

Jeri didn't answer as the previews began

Takato fell asleep halfway through the movie and missed the sappy ending, which was fine by him. Jeri however looked put out that Takato slept.

"I'm sorry Jeri, but we've had a lot of wild ones appearing" Takato tried to explain after the movie

"Ok, I thought you were bored with me" Jeri said

"No, I'd never get bored with you Jeri" Takato said quickly

"Really?" Jeri asked arching a brow

"Uh, yeah, I mean besides Rika, you're the only other girl I hang-out with" Takato said without thinking

Jeri frowned at this

"So, you see me like Rika?" she asked

"I, uh, well, I" Takato stuttered out

"Never mind, let's get something to eat" Jeri said turning away

_What just happened?_ Takato thought

--

As they sat and waited for their meals to come Takato tried to figured what the heck was going on. Was he on a date Jeri or was this a friendly outing? He was very confused and didn't think it would be proper to ask Jeri since she looked a bit miffed still.

"What do you think you're going to have?" Takato asked

Jeri looked up from her menu

"I don't know" she said

"Well whatever it is I'm buying" Takato said hoping to get a smile out of the girl

Jeri just returned to her menu leaving a frustrated tamer

After they ordered there was an uneasy silence between them, until Takato decided to break it.

"So how was your trip?" he asked

Jeri smiled, which relieved him some

"Oh it was wonderful, dad took us to Tokyo" she said

"That sounds great" Takato said

"Yeah"

After that Jeri went on about what she did, where she went and everything that happened.

"The great thing was that there wasn't any wild ones to mess things up" Jeri said

"I'll just go for that" Takato said smiling

Jeri smiled and it felt like things were back to normal, which Takato wanted.

After they ate Jeri suggest a walk in the park. This freaked Takato out some as this now was feeling like a date.

"Isn't it lovely tonight?" Jeri asked

"Yeah, beautiful" Takato stuttered out

"What's wrong Takato?" Jeri asked stopping

"N-nothing is wrong Jeri" Takato said

Jeri gave Takato a hard look then spun around

"Take me home Takato" she said

This made Takato's head spin

"What?"

"I said take me home" Jeri said

Takato sighed, "Jeri, I'm sorry I'm not great company and I have no excuse for it. But I'm confused as whether this is a date or just a friendly outing"

Jeri stood looking at Takato

"What do you hope it to be" she asked

"Um, well, I felt more like a date than anything else" Takato said

Jeri smiled

"Then let's cal it a date then" she said as she took his arm

"Okay" Takato said

They walked in silence now and Takato felt like a weight has been lifted of his shoulders and Jeri was grinning happily.

**End**

**A/N: That's it hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think and thanks for reading.**


End file.
